


沉梦（下）

by RabbitAndBat



Category: pdidl
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 06:50:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20869982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RabbitAndBat/pseuds/RabbitAndBat





	沉梦（下）

淅沥的声音响起，洞口垂下雨帘，把灼热与冰冷分割成两个世界。  
少年仰起头，手臂伸出去，想要接住纷落的雨滴，让那份沁凉浇熄心头的欲火。  
但他未能如愿。  
眼前是朦胧的光晕，他仿佛看到父亲的铂发抚过自己的耳尖。那里定是红色的，如同热炭烧燎，蹭动间夹杂着一丝微弱的疼痛。  
有人扣住了他的五指，把它们往回拖，最终固定在身侧。  
“不——！”他挣扎着、扭动着，却摆脱不了背上的重压。  
对方显然比他强壮许多。  
他的下唇被咬出了血，屈辱的姿势让他无法看清身后人的面容。  
他不能就这样被标记！  
被不是瑟兰迪尔的任何人标记！  
若命运不可避免，他只能选择战斗，或者迎接死亡！  
他曲腿将绑带里的匕首送至掌心，牢牢握稳，反手挥向那人。  
擒住腕脉的力道伴随着低沉的话语袭来，他感到肩肘扭曲的酸楚。  
“你知道我是谁吗，我的孩子？”那声音问，宛如叹息。  
少年的瞳孔倏然缩紧。他摇着头否认，否认自己居然产生了那是父亲的错觉。  
他无法想象密林之主得知独子成为一名Omega时，脸上流露出哪怕一瞬间的失望。  
即便他能掩饰得很好。漫长的生命，让精灵王懂得如何控制最细微的表情。  
但他就是受不了！  
“离开我！不然就杀了我！！”少年嘶吼，拼尽最后一分尊严，那是他必将死守的底线，值得用生命去捍卫。  
“我不会。”那人温润的唇擦过他颈后红肿的腺体，反反复复，深湎于诱惑的源泉。  
莱戈拉斯的呼吸愈渐粗重，他所剩无几的理智在这舔吻中被消磨殆尽。  
他的唇被撬开，手指刮蹭着上颚。他本能的将它们收拢，含住入侵者，拒绝放一条归路。  
那肆虐的指尖有着林地沉木的香气，古老而悠远，清冷而凛冽。令少年迷醉，陷入痴缠。  
“莱戈拉斯，我的绿叶……”  
只一声，便唤回了小王子濒临溃散的意识。  
他猛然抬起手，将短刃刺向自己的胸口。  
对方阻止的动作慢了一秒，血，溅出来，刺目的猩红。  
“不！！”那人把少年的身体翻转，萤绿的光凝聚在掌心，盖住新鲜的伤口。  
他睁开眼，借助疼痛聚起精神，去看面前刚刚还在抚慰他、给他带去从未体验过的快感，几乎令他甘愿沉沦的Alpha。  
那双苍蓝眸色里溢满了焦灼与不安，浓密的英眉紧蹙，悬针纹深嵌其中，卷翘的长睫微微颤抖，薄唇抿成一条刚毅的直线。巍峨的面容如同山峦海岸，容不得半点觊觎。  
那是他的父亲、中洲最伟大的精灵王。  
也是他唯一的执念、不朽的爱恋！  
他的泪，落下来，洒进泥土里。  
他所有开口的勇气仿佛被洞外雨水打湿的蝶翼，再无法拾起。  
他偏过头，拒绝现实的残酷，就像拒绝王者的救赎。  
“不要抗拒，我的孩子！”瑟兰迪尔加重了语气，他无法做到亲见独子的死亡。  
他失去的太多。  
在过往的岁月里，他从不曾抱怨，因为莱戈拉斯，因为他的绿叶，他愿意选择相信维拉尚存的善念。  
但现在，他只想诅咒命运！  
“我不愿……让您蒙羞……”少年气息奄奄，手臂低垂着，躺在他怀里。  
“你没有！”更多的精灵力被注入到血色翻涌、狰狞不祥的伤处。瑟兰迪尔的声音罕见的抖了抖，语句断裂、气息不稳，“只要你活着！”  
——“莱戈拉斯，给我活着！！”  
少年的眼睑慢慢合拢，他觉得很累，耳边充斥着辨不清含义的嘈杂。  
他的意识在沸水中浮沉，时而清醒、时而混沌。眸光如雨中的孤烛，星星点点的蓝残败飘摇，仿佛随时都会熄灭，再不燃起。  
他唯一的遗憾，是终究等不到父亲的那句话。  
那句他奢求了千年的话。  
他流逝的生命力，被瑟兰迪尔一次次强行挽留。  
薄汗覆了满头，密林之主从未如此狼狈过，身心皆是。  
“Ada……Ada……”少年轻声的唤，却不肯将话补全，纵然人在弥留，仍固守着那片印刻于父亲心中的纯洁。  
他要自己的形象永远完美无瑕。  
他甚至尚未完成分化，他依旧有资格站在王者身边。  
他关闭了心门，把无法宣之于口的畸恋与隐忍已久的欲望深埋。  
那坟墓应该是冰冷的，就像他此刻的身体。  
“莱戈拉斯，睁开眼！除非你想带走我的生命！”瑟兰迪尔把孩子软倒的头颈按进胸口，他的眼泪掉在少年敞开的衣领里，跌跌撞撞、踉跄而行。  
他心生畏惧！  
他怕他醒不过来，怕自己被孤独地遗弃，怕他的世界里，再没有光明。  
“如果你去往曼督斯的圣殿，我将与你合葬！不是你的母亲，不是任何精灵！是你，莱戈拉斯！你听明白了吗？！”他垂首，在少年耳边一遍遍重复。那是近乎执拗的宣告，是对道德伦常最彻底的背叛。  
少年的睫羽动了动，最微弱的震颤都足以让男子的心激荡出狂喜。  
“回来吧，我的挚爱、我唯一的珍宝……”他抚上他苍白的面颊，指尖颤抖、声音轻柔，仿佛全部的自控力都被耗尽在这一刻。  
“Ada……”他应了一声，陡然降临的希望托起求生的意志，独属于神之首生子卓越的自愈能力终于摆脱主人的刻意压制，被重新唤醒。  
他伸出手，揽住父亲的肩膀，瑟兰迪尔为他倾注了更多的精灵力。  
血涌趋缓，伤口凝结，慢慢恢复，光滑如初。  
少年喘息着，他的分化还没结束，他的情动尚未平复。但他失了力气，在伤痛与热潮中忍耐煎熬。  
男子修长的手指捉住他的腰际，却迟迟没有动作。  
他说：“我需要知道你的意愿，莱戈拉斯。”  
这声音郑重，如同在询问政见。但只有他自己知道，其中深隐的情愫有多么炙烈。  
“我要您！”少年的腿缠上来，夹紧父亲的肋侧，缓缓蹭动。“如果注定会被标记，我希望是您！我的心里再也走不进其他精灵，我的身体亦不允许被任何人打开。只有您！Ada！”  
他的眼神清澈、言语笃定。  
“别用那个词。”男子捂住他的唇，轻轻摇头。  
少年却笑，舌尖如同调皮的小蛇探出头来，描摹着对方的掌纹，丈量着他生命的长度，滋润着他爱情的全部。  
瑟兰迪尔蹙起眉，推高孩子的双膝，沉木的气息倏然爆发，铺天漫地，裹挟着少年一并沉沦。  
莱戈拉斯惊喘一声，他不知道自己是否已经做好了准备，他从未见过这样的父亲——眸色深邃、暗涌磅礴，那是风暴来临前的静默，而他无法抗拒，只能等待，等待被席卷倾覆的一刻。  
没有多余的动作，没有开拓与纾解，男子冲进去，肆无忌惮地撞击着少年青涩稚嫩的敏感。让他的髋胯在自己手中颠簸起落，迷失在大海的中心，寻不到归航的路线。  
莱戈拉斯被滋生漫长的酥麻攫住了脚踝。他踢蹬着、抗拒着，却又紧拥着、迎合着。他被钉在父亲不竭的欲望上，所有感受都由不得他去掌控。他的欢愉是他的、痛苦是他的，就连释放的自由都是他赐予的。  
他哭叫着，无处求饶，只好把头埋进男子锁骨的凹陷里，咬着他的金发，拼命阻止自己泄出更多呻吟。  
他最为隐秘的地方被奔涌而出的液体打湿，与男子灼热的激流融合在一处，源源不断、分秒不绝，直到他的小腹鼓胀，再也盛不下丝毫。  
他微微张开双唇，呼吸凌乱，眼眸是失神的诱惑，如同一场声色缱绻的邀请。  
王者欣然赴约。  
他的舌杀进去，攻城略地，把所经之地变为他的臣属。腰腹挺动间，挞伐的节奏倏然急促。他顶进少年身体的最深处，狭窄的入口羞涩地开启，那里由繁育之神掌管，等待着生生不息的浇灌。  
被侵占的瞬间，前所未有的快 感如灭顶的海潮，淹没了莱戈拉斯的全部神智。他仰起头，发出混乱的嘶喊，脖颈弯折成危险的弧度，仿佛期盼着被人擢取。  
男子用齿尖压住那份惑乱尘世的搏动，雨叶的清香萦绕在鼻畔，他感到少年猝然而起的挣扎，不禁加重了力道。  
莱戈拉斯惊恐张惶、不知所措。即将被标记的认知，让他本能的不安，却又莫名希冀。  
因为，那是他的心之所系，是他的爱之所归！  
属于Alpha的信息素闯进来，从腺体一路奔袭，覆盖了他的所有。  
他张开口，哑着嗓子叫不出声音，扩张到极限的瞳孔淡了颜色，虹膜染上天空的苍蓝。  
与他的父亲，如出一辙。

月色缱绻，极致缠绵。  
他们喘息着平复各自激烈的心跳，十指交缠，掌心相贴，牢牢熨在一起。  
“我不是一个合格的继承者，对吗？”少年问得轻松，语气却沉落。  
“是的。”男子紧了紧手，把对方几欲逃离的指尖握住，“但我需要你，莱戈拉斯。”

——“我需要你与我并肩同行，直到生命终结。”


End file.
